Stabilizer
|image = |type = Event item |room = Special Weapons Storage |map = Facility B3 |create = Assembling core parts and protection parts in a weightless manipulator at Stabilizer Experiment Room |character = Regina |game = Dino Crisis}} The Stabilizer is an event item that can be found on Dino Crisis. Purpose The Stabilizer was a core component used in the Ibis Island experimental Third Energy generator designed by Doctor Edward Kirk and based on his theories. It is a safeguard which prevents too much energy being released at once. History Dr. Kirk's Third Energy theory proposed a method of generating practically infinite amounts of energy from the air while producing only minute amounts of pollution, a vast improvement on all previous known methods. Kirk, funded by the Borginian Republic, designed an experimental generator to test his theories. The generator was designed around two replaceable devices: the Initializer and Stabilizer, which would provide the energy for the initial reaction and restrain the energy generated. This was necessary because unrestrained Third Energy would overload the generator, resulting in an extremely dangerous situation which could easily kill every person in the area, as the first experimental activation proved. Perfecting the Stabilizer became the main research goal of the entire facility, with every department devoting itself to designing a device that would prevent completely prevent overloads. This proved to be extremely difficult, with only slight progress made. Kirk's military assistants became impatient with the lack of progress, but his team still couldn't find a way to perfect the device. In 2009 they developed a new prototype and resolved to test it with an activation of the generator. A secondary set of components needed to assemble a Stabilizer was stored in the laboratory. After preparing for the experiment as best as they could, the new Stabilizer design was put to the test. Initially the results seemed to be a vast improvement, without the generator resulting in an overload that would vaporize the facility. But the result of producing such energy had a different affect than expected. Shortly after, large creatures began to appear in and around the facility, and its unprepared staff and security forces were quickly overwhelmed and killed, with Kirk as the sole survivor. Although the Stabilizer had still failed, Dr. Kirk's expectations to meet the standards for use as a weapon, the result of the experiment had left him intrigued. Soon after, a team of S.O.R.T agents from Kirk's previous country arrived to forcibly take him back to their government. A string of encounters with him and the dinosaurs led to Kirk taking the prototype Stabilizer and his research and attempting escape, possibly succeeding, depending on the priorities of the agents. Either way, the Stabilizer was removed from the island, and Kirk likely continued his work. Location Ordinarily the assembled Stabilizer would be stored with the Initializer in the special weapons storage area, a heavily secured area on floor B3 inaccessible without level A clearance. It could also be created by assembling Core Parts 1, Protect P. 1-A and Protect P. 2-A on the weightless manipulator inside Stabilizer Experiment Room. The experimental components were stored in various places in the B2 laboratory, also kept under very heavy security. Bibliography * Sources Category:Dino Crisis items Category:Event items